


Devil in the Blue Dress…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Out of Character, Passion, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin meets Brian a high powered advertising executive in a different time and place…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who’s that Girl…

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic of mine that has recently been requested to be continued… So Here’s the beginning, and hopefully I’ll be updating it soon…

Title: Devil in the Blue Dress…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 4432  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion, List…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52 

Summary: Justin meets Brian a high powered advertising executive in a different time and place… 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

**Devil in the Blue Dress...**

Chapter One ~ Who’s that Girl…

Mr. Brian A. Kinney, President and CEO of Kinney Advertising Inc. Husband, Father, Entrepreneur and Advertising Executive of the year; he had the perfect life. He was only twenty-nine years old, was successful, devastatingly handsome, arrogant and wealthy beyond his imagination and he was miserable. He’d been sleeping with his assistant, Cynthia for years, all his female clients and the wives of many of his male clients and friends. 

Unlike most advertising firms that had to pursue clients, it was a real coup to be a client of Kinney Advertising. So in vogue in the business world Mr. Kinney was the best of the best and had an ego to match; he was treated like royalty and sought after by most. He had been approached by Levis Strauss to produce their next set of commercials, print ads and billboards for the spring advertising promotion. He’d been trying to create their campaign - maybe rugged cowboys, all dusty and sweaty, firm muscles glistening in the sun as they wrangle whatever the fuck it is cowboys wrangle. 

He was sitting at a table in the bar of his luxury hotel, drinking a glass of Jack Daniels, reviewing his notes from his business meeting earlier in the day. He couldn’t help noticing the lithe blond sitting at the bar, nursing a beer. There was something unusual about her that he couldn’t quite place. All he knew was that he’d have to her before the night was over; he always got what he wanted. And he wanted the young blond. Hell, she couldn’t be more than eighteen-years-old and she looked even younger. 

He couldn’t decide if it excited him or repulsed him; his sexual needs had become so overwhelming this last year. He used to like meeting all kinds of women, and then something started to change; he liked them younger, smaller, lithe, and more androgynous. He wasn’t sure what was going on with himself but his radar was pinging off the charts and all he knew was that he wanted this pretty little plaything in his bed tonight. Yet he also knew he needed to firm up his sales pitch for the meeting to nail his current account. He gave a note written on his personal stationery to the waiter for the blond beauty at the bar. It simply said, ‘Suite 1500, ten pm sharp’.

This was all new for her; she came here of her own free will but was scared to death. She had tried everything she could to find a real job but without any experience no one would hire her and she was about to be thrown out of the seedy motel she was holed up in. So she watched a ton of porn. Thank god the porn was free with the rooms then she went to the second-hand store to look for the sexiest outfit she could find. It was a very snug fitting, sleeveless navy blue cocktail dress covered in navy iridescent sequins and beads. She practiced for two days walking in the six-inch patent leather, navy platform heels and the girls down the hall did her makeup and fingernails and gave her tips on how to please the men she would meet. 

They told her not to rush it, to let the man think he’s in control, to put on a little show and intrigue him. That’s what most men were interested in - someone who wasn’t their wife, someone who was adventurous, someone who was willing to fulfill them in ways their wives couldn’t or wouldn’t. Even though it was hard to believe, there were still some women who would never even consider giving their husbands blowjobs, so they spent a lot of the time on their knees, as well as their backs. 

She was nervous as she sat at the bar, nursing a beer, trying not to make eye contact with those whose eyes roamed her body, sizing her up. At the same time she realized that she would have to, if she was going to make any money in her new chosen career. She took a deep breath and finished her beer just as the waiter set the folded note down on the bar next to her. She glanced at it and blushed; the bartender had seen this exchange take place before. He smiled and said; “Mr. Kinney is in the penthouse, no need to worry about him. I just hope you have lots of energy. He’s known for keeping his girls all night, but don’t worry, you’ll be well compensated.” 

She’s not sure if she should be relieved or frightened; the idea of spending the whole night with a stranger was terrifying and yet the idea of having to meet several men tonight and be with all of them scared her even more. She looked at the clock, it was only nine. She had an hour, an hour to get nervous and an hour to try and calm her nerves. 

She went to the restroom and checked her makeup and hair a hundred times. Then she went out back and smoked a joint with the street punks she used to run with to kill time. Now stoned, she ducked back into the restroom and slowly unzipped her dress, watching herself in the mirror as it fell to the floor. Then standing there, looking at her porcelain skin glowing in the soft light and the shimmer of her stockings reflected in the mirror, just the thought of being touched excited her. Yes, she was ready.

Not looking at the clock she pulled her dress up and zipped it, then moved towards the elevator, thinking to herself; “The Penthouse.” She was nervous again by the time she stepped off the elevator into the beautiful entryway with windows that showed a view of the city she hadn’t even known existed. The door to the suite opened just as she was about to knock and she saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen before. He was shirtless, just wearing a pair of faded Levi jeans that were growing a little too tight across his groin with each passing moment and piercing hazel eyes that seemed to be devouring her body.

For the first time in her life she was starting to feel things deep within her that she never allowed herself to feel before. She wanted to kiss him and wasn’t really aware that she was leaning into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and climbing his tall lean body until their lips met. The kiss was hot and passionate as she ground herself into his full erection, sending waves of excitement through both of them. He couldn’t help his hands from traveling up the back of her dress, feeling her silk stockings, imagining his cock slipping across the soft lacy fabric, eliciting moans from both of them.

He whispers how beautiful she is to him, more beautiful than anyone he’s ever taken before. How perfect she feels in his arms, how excited she makes him feel as she grinds him through the beads and denim. How he’s going to fuck her all night until the sun comes up and then he’s going to flip her over and do it all over again. She remembers the girls down the hall telling her how much guys love to have their cocks sucked, so she slides herself down to the floor and unbuttons his fly, releasing his nine-inch dick. 

She’s more than impressed as she closes her eyes and runs her tongue around the crown then across his slit, feeling him pulse and ooze for her. Slowly she starts sucking his crown, loving the way it fills her mouth, hoping she’s doing it right. Hearing him groan and pull on her shoulder-length white-blond hair, she starts taking more and more of him into her mouth until she’s thrusting up and down on his shaft. They’re still in the open doorway to the penthouse as the elevator doors open again and the wait staff arrives with a late supper Mr. Kinney ordered for the both of them. The waiters simply make their way around the couple, never acknowledging the fact that they’re in the middle of a sex act. Brian instructs them to leave the dinner covered but to open the wine so that it can breathe. 

Just as the wait staff is stepping into the elevator to leave they hear Mr. Kinney lose control and fall over the edge, holding her blond head firmly in place as he ruts out his last waves of orgasm moaning loudly. That’s when he noticed for the first time the most beautiful and intense blue eyes he has ever seen; Brian pulls him back up, locking their lips together as his legs naturally wrap around Brian’s waist. Brian whispers softly; “So beautiful, my sweet little boy…” 

Their kisses become more passionate as they both grind their erections into one another, moaning and panting, touching each and every area of exposed skin they can find, finally breaking for air. Brian slowly lowers him until he’s standing; neither can seem to take their eyes off one another. 

Finally Justin blushes and looks away. Brian just grins and says; ‘For the first time I finally feel like I’ve found what I’ve been looking for.” Justin’s grin slowly grows into a full sunshine smile, then he says; “For the first time in my life I don’t feel completely lost, I feel like I’m finally safe.”

Brian takes his hand and shows him to the table and pours them both a glass of merlot, toasting to their future, saying, “To self discovery.” They sit down to a meal of Caesar salad, filet mignon, braised carrots and redskin potatoes and chocolate mousse. Justin’s eyes swell almost to the size of dinner plates; he hasn’t had a decent meal in months. 

Most of his food comes from dumpster diving or McDonalds that the working girls down the hall bring home for him. He swallows hard and tries to remember the country club manners he was raised with, smiling coyly, trying to make intelligent conversation with his suitor. 

No, that’s not really the situation, now is it? He’s just a whore, one who in the end will be, what was it the bartender said? “Would be well compensated for his time.” He can’t help but feel his heart drop; he had been on such a high from his little fantasy from the moment he stepped off the elevator.

But at least one of his fantasies was coming true; one he had had since he was a little boy - dreaming of being a teenage girl. He used go to bed every night, closing his eyes as he touched himself, imagining his husband taking his virginity, dressed in silk and lace. Yes, tonight he would fulfill his deepest darkest fantasy with a man who would have no idea of the part he’s playing. 

Justin’s brought back to reality when Brian asks him a second time if his steak is cooked to his liking. Justin looks at it and it’s medium rare and bloody. He squirms a little and smiles, saying that it’s just perfect. He figures that if he tries to reheat the leftovers later in his room it will still be great. 

Brian’s fascinated by the young blond who’s bouncing around his penthouse; he thinks to himself it must have been all the sugar in the chocolate mousse. He smiles, thinking he’s adorable and so fucking hot in that sequined dress. It’s obvious that he doesn’t usually wear women’s clothing because he can’t stop running his hands all over his own body as he dances around the room, singing to the hit parade blaring from the high-fi console. 

That’s when he notices my award statue; he snatches it up, saying;  
“You won an Academy Award?” It reads, “Brian A. Kinney Advertising Executive of the Year 1965.” Now he’s using it as a microphone as he belts out his best Petula Clark “Forget all your troubles, forget all your cares and go downtown, downtown, downtown…” 

Then he moves on to Nancy Sinatra, “And one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you…” he finishes up with The Supremes “Stop in the name of love, before you break my heart, think it over…” 

This is definitely one of the hottest things I have ever seen and I’ve never wanted to nail anyone as much as I want to nail his sweet ass right now. God, he’s so beautiful, so open, so innocent; I’m beginning to wonder if he’s ever done anything like this before. I know I haven’t.

He comes over to me and climbs up onto my lap. His breathing is still a little rapid from his performance as he runs his hands up my chest between the edges of my open shirt. He brings his lips to the side of my neck, kissing me under my left ear. It’s one of the most sensual things I’ve ever felt. He slowly moves around my neck and down my chest, kissing then licking and tickling me all the way down to my belly button. He starts dipping his tongue in and out of it and my dick is instantly hard. I can’t believe a man is making me feel this way, well, a man-child. God, I must be totally perverted; I just hope I don’t get arrested.

He looks up at me as I watch him grope and rut against my body, totally turned on. No woman has ever made me feel like this and I’m starting to question everything I know about myself. It’s not that I don’t love my wife, Lindsay; it’s just that I’ve never felt this kind of intense passion for her or any other woman. I know I’m a sex addict, I’ve known since I was in my early twenties. 

I’ve always craved something more intense and I’ve never tried to hide that fact. She knows it and accepts it, so long as it never collides with her world. I have the perfect wife, the perfect son, the perfect home, and it’s all perfect - perfectly empty, devoid of any emotions or imperfections. But the thing is I’m full of imperfections and contradictions so I use sex as a way of dealing with them. 

I know it sounds crazy but I think I’m falling for this teenage cross-dresser who hasn’t stopped talking except when he’s singing or has my cock down his throat. Did I mention he has a very beautiful throat? I lean down and capture his lips in mine, kissing him as he wraps his legs around my neck, sliding his silky calves across my skin, sending sparks directly to my cock. His dress rides up as I pull him forward, exposing his beautiful erection bound in satin and lace. 

Just seeing him for the first time I’m mesmerized; he’s so silky as his ass brushes against the tip of my penis protruding from my open waistband. I can’t help but shoot all over his pretty panties and both our bellies. We both burst out laughing as I pull his sparkly dress over his head to avoid a dry cleaning bill, and then clean us up. Well, ok, I just wanted to see all of his body glistening, coy and perfectly smooth. Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m in love; we can’t seem to stop staring into each other’s eyes, whispering tender words of passion and desire. We continue to make out then I lift him up and carry him into the bedroom.

I look at him and tell him; “I’ve never made love to a man before.” He smiles and says “me neither.” I lower myself down over him resting on my elbows, asking him if this is what he really wants. His eyes say everything as they beg me to take him. He says; “Yes, but please be gentle; I always want to remember this moment in time.” 

My heart just swells as it’s exactly how I feel as well; the mechanics might be slightly different but it’s mostly instinctual and it isn’t long before were both leaking and longing for each other. I found some baby oil in the bathroom from when Gus visits and I drizzle some over my fingers as I slide them over his sweet pucker. He gasps and tenses a little and I stop and ask again if he’s really sure? 

I also decide to ask his age as well this time. He looks scared and says; “Yes, I’m sure.” Then he hesitates and says he’s seventeen- years-old. I frown and ask if that’s even legal? He looks like he’s going to cry and I reach down, stroking his cheek, saying; “Hey, hey, hey, no tears when losing your virginity.” 

I take his mouth back in mine, kissing him tenderly, stroking his cheek and running my fingers through his hair. I feel him relax to my touch as his muscles loosen and he surrenders to me. I slowly start to drag my hands down his back, working my way towards his tender sweet rosebud; he’s more comfortable as I finger him, working him open. 

His body can’t help but respond by producing his own beautiful juices as I pull and stretch him. We’ve been slipping and sliding, rutting against each other as we make out. I reach down and lift his legs up onto my shoulders and position myself, slowly pushing into him. I watch as he tries not to show what he’s feeling on his face, knowing that the pain is unlike anything he’s ever felt before. I stroke his face and kiss his neck, asking if he’s alright. He looks at me and doesn’t even need to say it. If I ask him one more time he’s going to kill me. 

His breathing finally evens out and his body relaxes as he starts to kiss me back. I start to slowly ride his perfect bubble butt. He’s so tight I feel like I’m in heaven and in some ways we’re both virgins, with the exception that I’ve been with hundreds of women. But this, this is the best and the weird part is that I’ve never really looked at men before. I look down into his deep blue pools of emotion and lose my heart. How the fuck am I going to tell Lindsay that I’m gay…? She’s going to kill me… Her mother is going to freak out; her father is going to kill me… 

Justin is lost, looking into Brian’s eyes - swirls of amber and green as they dance around his irises, pulling him closer. He’s surrendered his whole body, mind and soul to this man since they met just a few hours ago and knows he’ll never be the same again. The pleasures that are pulsating through him right now are creating a euphoric utopia, the sensation of fucking flesh to flesh, so warm and tight. 

It was totally beyond anything either one of us knew was possible. We were both so lost in each other, amazed at the roller coaster of sensations coursing through us and finally sparking fireworks deep within. Neither one of us lasted very long, but then again neither one of us could keep from sporting new woodys over and over again until the sun peaked over the Pittsburgh skyline. 

The next morning I called Cynthia and had her reschedule all my meetings for the day. I ordered room service; coffee, guava juice and a bagel with cream cheese for me; Justin wants waffles and then he asks for a western omelet. Then he smiles and asks if he can have both. I can’t help but chuckle and wonder where he puts it; it must all go to his beautiful bubble butt that I can’t seem to get enough of. 

Justin and I talk; he tells me how his father threw him out of the house when he had been caught jerking off and giving head to the quarterback in the equipment room. He had been suspended from school, disgraced his family and thrown out of the house. That it had only taken him a few months to burn through his savings account and he couldn’t find a job. He had to move into some trashy hotel and fell in with the street kids and hookers. 

Then he told me not to worry; that he’d get his things and he’d be gone before I knew it. I stopped him and pulled him against me, looking deep into his eyes. I told him that I didn’t really understand what I was feeling, but I wanted to help him, that I wanted to see him again. I told him I was a businessman who may just have just discovered his homosexuality, but I couldn’t risk losing everything I spent the last decade building. 

That my wife knew I had liaisons with other women and she wouldn’t be a problem, that I actually lived in the suburbs and had the penthouse in the city for my personal needs. That I spent several nights a week with my family and the others I spent here at my apartment, but not to worry that Lindsay had never been here.

After ordering breakfast from room service I call down to the men’s shop and asked them to send up a pair of sand-colored high top gym shoes and a beautiful matching sand suede jacket for Justin. I opened up several of the boxes from Levis Strauss - samples of their new line of blue jeans and cords, featuring a flared leg they’re calling bell bottoms that I was to use in one of my new ad campaigns. Then I opened a package of white t-shirts, setting one out for Justin; I can’t have him leaving here looking like a molested Debbie Reynolds.

He’s playing with the radio and dancing around to “A Hard Day’s Night” in his underwear, well, my underwear, although the idea of him dancing in those stocking would be incredible. I’m reading the Wall Street Journal, The New York Times and the Chicago Sun to keep up on what’s happening in the business world. I travel for business two or three times a month and as my company grows so will my travel needs. 

I can’t help looking up over the top of my newspaper, watching him. He’s still so carefree, sure, he’s fallen on hard times but he knows how to be street smart, yet he still holds onto the dream, the possibilities of hope and desire. I’m already caught up in the world of keeping up with the Jones’, money, greed and power; the American way. I love his spirit and freedom.

He makes me feel things I haven’t felt in years, if ever. I was so driven to claw my way out of the blue collar neighborhoods I sold my soul to get there. But I never took the time to explore my inner child, who I really am. He seems to bring that part of me to the surface like I’m experiencing a rebirth. 

Our breakfast arrives and he grabs my madras shirt from the sofa, covering himself up as he practically squeals in delight at the feast before him. Blake, our waiter, smirks and asks if we require anything else before he departs. I tell him to pick up the laundry after we leave and to fill the refrigerator with staples. Justin’s in awe, saying, “So you actually have servants.” Now I have to smirk and say; “Well, not servants, they’re staff. I live at the hotel and they see to my needs.” 

Justin works his way through his omelet and waffles as I drink my coffee, watching him. Suddenly I’m struck with an idea for one of my new Levis’ campaign and decide that we should go out exploring the city today, photographing everyday people wearing Levis jeans. I walk over to the curtains and draw them completely open, providing us with a panoramic view of downtown Pittsburgh. 

Justin practically falls out of his chair at the sight and then he sees the swimming pool. I tell him to finish his meal and no swimming on a full stomach; he just looks at me and pouts. I tell him there will be plenty of time for swimming, that I usually do laps in the evenings when I get home from work and tonight will be no exception. 

He’s wiggling into his new Levis and I can’t help but start clicking his picture - bare back, wet and wild blond hair falling on his shoulders. It’s even more erotic when he starts to pull his new white t-shirt down his back, highlighting the exposed skin between his waist and shoulder blades. Yes, there was once a time when I thought that I wanted to be a professional photographer; that was before Lindsay and her father sunk their fangs into me and convinced me that advertising was the wave of the future, where all the money was. 

It was so easy to join the country club, make all those contacts, meet all those women. I don’t really think either one of them ever saw our marriage as anything more than a business proposition. No, that’s not quite true. I know Lindsay loved me when she still believed that she could change me. Maybe I even hoped she could change me. It’s very tiring to keep searching for something when you begin to realize that it doesn’t exist. But then again maybe it does, maybe I’ve just been looking in all the wrong places. 

I come up behind him and hold him close, running kisses around his neck, then I switch direction running my tongue back to his ear again, feeling him quiver in my arms. I can’t help but whisper ‘such a beautiful boy’ in his ear as he melts in my arms. I’m close to taking him back to bed, but we just had a good workout in the shower. 

What is it about this kid that is making me come alive? He feels so natural in my arms and yet I know this could bring my empire down if our little wild time is exposed. I’m a married man, a very successful businessman and I won’t risk everything for… For cock… Yet I know I will. It’s like I see the future and I can’t stop myself from stepping off the precipice… 

TBC…


	2. ~ Crossroads…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Brian grow closer yet Brian stays in the closet…

Title: Devil in the Blue Dress…  
Story Type: AU   
Word Count: 3611  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion, List…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52 

Summary: Justin and Brian grow closer yet Brian stays in the closet… 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

**Devil in the Blue Dress**

Chapter Two ~ Crossroads…

 

Brian’s POV

He looks hot in his new clothes and he acts like it’s Christmas. He’s so happy I show him my 35mm camera and my Super-8 camera, asking him if he’s used either one. He says he’s used his Dad’s 35mm so I give him that case and we set off on our own treasure hunt today, looking to film anyone who’s hot or interesting wearing Levi’s. 

Of course he catches me filming his sweet ass and I show him how to work the Super-8 camera as well. We have a great day, wandering around Pittsburgh just sightseeing and filming it from an artist’s perspective; it’s strange how much we really have in common considering the twelve-year age difference. 

By lunch time we find ourselves back near my old stomping grounds of my blue collar neighborhood. I take him into the diner on Liberty Avenue and see that my childhood friend’s mother, Deb still works here; she’s wearing her salmon-pink waitress uniform, a bright red wig and white pearl pop-beads. The restaurant hasn’t changed much since I was a kid. There was always something a little odd about the place but I could never quite place it. Now I see it just seemed to attract all of society’s outcasts; poets, hippies and old beatniks. 

She comes over to our table and asks if we’re lost, saying that Bernstein’s Deli is just a few blocks away and then she recognizes me. She smiles brightly and it seems that she doesn’t hold a grudge that I dropped her and her son Michael as soon as I graduated from college and started moving up in the world. 

She fills us in on Michael’s life for the last seven years. He finally made Store manager at the ‘Big Q’ Department Store. He started working there as a stock boy in junior high school and ended up marrying Tracey, the head cashier. They have two boys and a new baby due at the Holidays. He’s never been happier and she’s so proud of him she’s glowing; he’s taking his boys to the comic book convention this weekend. He still loves Captain Astro.

She tells me Vic has opened his own place just a few shops down called ‘Fairy Dust Bakery’ and I smile, remembering me and Michael sneaking around, watching him and his boyfriends messing around when we were kids’ thinking it was funny watching two boys kiss. Now here I am with my own boy. Thinking back on it I can still feel the tingle of excitement it gave me, just like when I look at Justin now.

Is it possible that I’ve just been in denial all these years? I remember talking about it in therapy a little, but I thought he said that it wasn’t unusual for most boys to experiment with their sexuality in their teen years. And it was just head, right? It wasn’t like it was with Justin last night. Fuck, I’m confused… Justin breaks my thought saying he’d like to check out the bakery; Debbie says that the lemon bars are excellent. 

Justin eats his cheeseburger and fries, while I eat my turkey sandwich and coffee and both of us can’t help noticing that most of the lunch customers are local business men and lost boys and no women. I don’t think it was as blatant when I was a kid or you just didn’t pick up on that sort of thing being a child. But we are definitely in the gay district of Pittsburgh and I can tell both Justin and I are fascinated by it all. It’s not just the crossroad of ethnic neighborhoods; it’s the crossroads of the beatniks and the hippy counterculture with Main Street. 

We walk among the street vendors selling ethnic clothing and used books, someone is playing folk music to a small crowd. I look at the musician and get a real slimy feeling about him as I pull Justin away; he begs me to buy him one of the silver pendants with his zodiac sign on it. So I give in, distracting him from the banjo player and of course then he insist that I get one as well. When he starts in on the imported sweaters I laugh and say I’ll buy him some decent clothes but not from a street vendor. I’ll make an appointment with Armand, my tailor. 

We’ve had a great day and I don’t really want it to end. I ask him what he wants for dinner and if he wants to eat in or out. He just looks at me a little sadly and I realize that maybe he doesn’t want our time to come to an end as well. I say; “How about we just stay in tonight and get to know one another.” This seems to relax him and then he smiles that damn smile at me and I melt. We’ve been walking all day and we’re exhausted so I flag a cab and head back home. Carlton opens my door as the cab comes to a hault and tells me my order was delivered this afternoon while I was out. He asks if I want it brought around.

I look at Justin and say; “What do you want more, a nap or a ride in my new car?” Justin grins and says; “A ride in your new car, of course.” He asks what kind of car I bought - it’s a 1965 Corvette convertible. We’re both pretty excited as I drive to the outskirts of town and take her for a spin to see what she can really do. She handles really well at high speeds and really hugs the curves. God, it’s been a long time since I’ve driven up here to just let loose. I look at Justin and say, “Don’t you ever come up here driving her like this. I’d just die if something happened to you.”

Justin’s grinning again, thinking, not only does he want to see me again he might actually let me drive his new car. Fuck, I really have died and gone to heaven, or is he just playing with me. He’s been living with the street kids and hookers long enough to know that nothing is as it seems and everything has a price. Did Brian still see him as a whore? He sure didn’t act like it; as a matter of fact they never really talked about it at all. Now Justin is happy and grinning again as he thinks he’s resolved one issue, forgetting that he still needs money or he’s soon to be evicted. 

Justin notices Brian is watching him as he looks up from his thoughts. Brian says, “Tell me about where you’re staying, it sounds disgusting.”

Justin stutters and then says, “It’s the Paradise Motel.”

Brian makes a face and asks if he’s had his shots, he probably has rabies. Justin swats his arm saying; “It’s not that bad”, but when he realizes that Brian is driving there he starts to panic a little, not wanting Brian to see how he really lives, he’s so ashamed. 

Brian parks the car and takes Justin in his arms, trying to calm him, telling him he’s not trying to make him upset but he just doesn’t think that this is the safest place for a beautiful young blond. Justin smiles and says, “You think I’m beautiful? Really?” Brian nuzzles his head into Justin’s hair but stops, because he knows that even in the parking lot of this sleazy hotel they beat up queers for sport. 

They enter the hotel and a couple of the girls make cat calls at Brian and Justin. Another says; “Oh yeah, ride that sugar daddy…” 

They get to Justin’s room and Brian pulls him into his chest, holding him tight, telling him how much he wanted to do that all day long. But no one shows open displays of affection on the streets in 1965, least of all homosexuals. He licks around Justin’s jawline as his eyes take in the water-stained walls and peeling paint flaking off the walls. He pulls back and says; “Hurry up, we’re going to catch the plague if we stay one minute longer.” 

“How much of all this do you really need? I’m already buying you new clothes.” 

Justin says; “My photos, my art supplies and canvases and my records and record player.” 

“Justin, I’ll buy you a new, better record player but I’ll pack all your records. What do you do? Practice singing in your little blue dress in here?” 

“Maybe…”

Justin’s POV

We packed quickly and loaded the few boxes I have into the back of his new car and I’m off starting my new life. Having no clue what it holds in store for me but I can’t help feeling like I just ran off with my prince. We pull up to the Fairmont and Carleton says he’ll have the boxes brought up as he takes Brian’s car keys to park the car afterwards. Now I was brought up in the country club setting but all this is still just a cut above what I’m used to. 

As we approach the elevator I see there is already a steward waiting to escort us up to his penthouse. Brian walks through, inspecting the groceries that have been delivered and checking to see if his suits have been picked up; he’s very meticulous about his space as he straightens the sculpture on the fireplace mantel and tells Nelson that everything looks perfect and that he’ll call down if he needs anything else this evening.

Brian’s POV

I ask him to not take this the wrong way, and then I ask Justin to move in with me here at the Fairmont, saying that everything would be taken care of and that I would pay for his education and see to all his needs. I hoped that I didn’t come across as a chauvinistic pig; I know people think I’m arrogant. I just want to give him everything; I search his eyes for any misunderstanding and all I see can see is love and desire. He just smiles and says, “So you’re not going to have a problem if I sometimes still want to… you know… dress in silk and lace…?”

 

~Four Years Later~

Lindsay was on the Board of Directors for PIFA and attending university functions was a requirement of her position. Tonight she was scheduled to give away the awards for the Fine Arts Program featuring outstanding artists of the year; students who showed promise at making a name for themselves in the art world. 

Things with Brian had become more strained over the last four years and she knew he was no longer in love with her although they tried to remain friends. He provided her with a very prestigious life. She lived in a mansion, traveled the world but rarely did she spend time with her husband. Something had changed in him over the years and it wasn’t just his insatiable need to bed other women.

She had looked the other way for so long and she didn’t know what to do. She knew he only stayed out of obligation and principle; he was a man of honor. He did truly have feelings for his son, he adored him. Hell, he spent more time with his son than she did.

He had even hired a full-time nanny to care for him when he stayed with him in the city. She could never understand why he insisted on keeping his office and an apartment in that filthy city even if it was where they both came from. Her husband was a complete mystery to her these days or maybe she just stopped listening or caring about what was important to him anymore. 

She was just leaving the Dean’s office, after reviewing all the arrangements for the evening’s ceremony when she decided she wanted to check on Gus. He’d been attending a private school in town and spending the afternoons with his babysitter until Brian came home in the evenings.

She was glad the two of them were close. She knows he wasn’t close with his father and I think in some ways this is helping him experience childhood the way it should be. 

Lindsay’s POV

I only have an address for his apartment so I give it to the cabbie and enjoy the ride through the upscale business district of office towers and glamorous high rises. 

The driver stops in the front of the Fairmont hotel, standing there in all its beautiful art deco glory. Leave it to my husband to live in a building that is in itself is a work of art. Yes, I said live, he really lives here. He rarely spends the night at the house anymore. The doorman approaches the cab and takes my hand, asking my name and if I have any luggage. I tell him that I’m Mrs. Brian Kinney and ask to be escorted to his suite. 

My marriage has become more of a convenience or maybe I should say inconvenience when I see him climbing into his car service with a short blond woman with a ponytail. I can see him lean over and kiss the young beauty as he puts his arm around her shoulders. 

I remember when there was a time that he looked at me like that - so much love and passion in his eyes, passion for life and the joy of sharing his world with me. Now this confirms my worst suspicions; he really has fallen in love with another woman. I’m furious at him for bring trash home to fuck. I turn to the doorman and insist that he take me to Brian’s suite, treating him in a condescending manner, cursing Brian all the way there. 

The doorman says he’s not comfortable letting me into Brian’s suite. Brian’s been a resident here at the hotel for ten years and he’s never seen me before. He questions if I’m really Brian’s wife at all. He says he’s sure Brian just left with his wife and asks to see my identification. I couldn’t be more insulted and storm out of the Fairmont.

~~~~

Brian’s advertising firm has grown and expanded for the last couple of years as he has started really playing with the big boys of advertising and secured several major accounts such as Bell Telephone, Trans World Airline, RCA Victorola, Gulf and Sinclair Oil, Electra Records, Datsun Automotive and Tareyton Cigarettes and a few smaller cosmetic accounts - Dip-a-dee-do, Vote and Pepsodent toothpaste, Protein 21 shampoo and Happy Face Cleanser. Brian’s considering opening an office in New York and spends a lot of time in the city, scouting clients. 

Brian and Justin have grown very close over the last few years and Justin travels with him as often as possible when he’s not in school. At first Justin was very resistant to going back to school but Brian insisted that he have a college education and finally agreed to let him take his GED instead of having to complete high school. He was accepted at PIFA without any help and has exceeded expectations.

He will be graduating in a week and his artwork has been nominated for several awards for tonight’s ceremony. Justin has just returned home from taking a couple of his final exams when there’s a call from the doorman announcing that Mrs. Brian Kinney was here, asking if she was allowed to come up for a visit. 

Justin’s beside himself; he has never met Lindsay before but pretty much hates her on principle if nothing else. But he doesn’t know how to dismiss her without creating more problems for Brian as a result so he agrees to her visit. He can’t help thinking back to his begging that Brian get a divorce, not wanting to share his husband with this other woman. In his mind she will always be the ‘other woman’ even if she is his wife. 

A few minutes later there’s a knock on the door and he finds himself face to face with his arch enemy; a tall, thin, blond woman with a very serious demeanor, dressed impeccably. Justin thinks to himself that she’s just like Brian except he wonders if she ever smiles.

She practically dismisses him as she saunters into the apartment and starts looking around, saying, ‘you must be the babysitter’. She asks his name and he stutters, saying ’Taylor‘, knowing that Gus calls him ‘Justy’ He’s concerned that she might recognize the name. She asks to see her son and he looks at her like she’s crazy. I tell her he’s in school until three-thirty and it’s only noon. Then she smiles coyly like she’d forgotten children attended school. 

Justin’s POV

She worked her way through the china cabinet commenting on all the beautiful pieces of hand-blown glass bowls and antique china dishes. Then onto the bedroom and I want to stop this intrusion of our privacy but have to idea what to say to her to make her feel uncomfortable and finally leave. As I stand back watching her I understand why he might have fallen in love with her. She really is very beautiful and may have even been charming and charismatic at one time.

But now she’s just a bitter housewife that’s in serious need of having the stick removed from her ass. She opens the closet and gasps at all the designer dresses and shoes hanging there. Did mention I have a shoe fetish? Designer pumps… I have over a hundred pairs. What can I say? I’m a total queen. 

She looks at me and says; “So she really does live here, doesn’t she?” 

I’m not sure what to say so I remain silent; she looks like she’s going to cry and I’ll be damned if I’m going to comfort his wife. 

She says she saw them leaving this morning. She just didn’t want to believe he really had found someone new. She’s fingering my dresses, taking one out every so often, holding it up against her body, looking in the mirror. It’s all I can do to not snatch it out of her hands and throw her out of the apartment. 

She says she must be rather short, looking at how high the hem of the dress rides on her thighs. She looks directly at me and asks if I know her; I have no idea how to answer this question and I don’t want to lie. I simply smile and say that we’ve met a couple of times; she’s really very sweet and they seem to love each other very much. I couldn’t resist saying that. She’s being such a bitch. Oh god, she looks like she’s going to again cry now. 

It’s just then that I hear Brian coming in. I called him when Carlton phoned me saying she was on her way up. We both look up and I’m totally relieved that he’s here, so I go and busy myself with laundry and act like the hired help until she leaves. 

Brian escorts her to his office and you can hear the fireworks throughout the whole apartment. She’s screaming and crying, begging and pleading, asking what went wrong and why does he have to behave this way? Why isn’t she enough? 

He looks at her and says, “Lindsay, this marriage has always been more of a convenience than based on true love.”

“You were pregnant, the Vietnam War was raging and we both know that being married with a family and you pulling a few strings is all that kept me here and not drafted.” 

“Who is she? Do I know her? Is she from the country club? You do this to humiliate me, don’t you?” 

All Brian thinks is she’d be even more humiliated if she knew the truth. 

“Lindsay, I think it’s time we faced the truth. Our marriage is over.”

Lindsay is crying and carrying on, but Justin, who’s putting the towels away in the closet just outside of Brian’s office is smiling his big sunshine smile. All mine… 

Finally Lindsay and Brian work out the terms of their new arrangement so Brian will now have permanent custody of Gus. It seems that at thirty-five Lindsay can’t be bothered to be tied down with a child. 

Before she leaves she has one request and that is that she wants a selection of Mary Quant dresses from the closet. Justin looks at Brian in protest, but Brian just smiles and says; “NO.”

“Yes.” 

“No.”

“Six dresses.”

“One dress.”

“Four dresses.”

“One dress.”

“Two dresses.”

“Two dresses; no more demands. You stick to what we agreed to in my office, no exceptions.”

“Brian, I would never…”

“I mean it! Gus is mine! I’m giving you practically everything else. Damn it! Now get out!”

“I have to select my two dresses and matching shoes.”

Justin squeaks, “No shoes.”

Lindsay just looks at him like he’s an insect “What?”

Brian; “He’s right. You only said dresses. No shoes, no exceptions… Remember…”

Lindsay just stares at Justin and finally says; “Shouldn’t you be changing the sheets or something…?”

Justin snarks back, “Yes. You wouldn’t believe how spunky they get; oh and you don’t have the ass to pull off wearing that dress.” With that he leaves the room tossing his head back and his ponytail over his shoulder. 

Lindsay just stands there, staring at the doorway Justin just left through. 

She turns and asks; “Did you know he was gay?”

Brian smirks and says; “He’s gay? Really?”

TBC…


End file.
